Rick and Morty Adventures
by Ashlexy
Summary: Preview: Rick really hurts Morty and breaks his good willing spirit. Then Rick feels really remorseful and tries to change Morty back to himself. Can Rick fix his massive screw up or will Morty be bad for good! Sorry but I really didn't put much burping and stuttering in their dialogue cause it kinda just didn't come out of my brain like that and I'm to lazy to go back and fix it.
1. Over board

Chapter 1

"Hey Rick!" Morty says very happily. Rick responds "Yea, yea hey Morty let's get this sappy talk over no one likes it just cause you're sad doesn't mean the whole universe stops for you… cause it doesn't ok Morty!" "So, just tell me and quit the very predictable sad talk." Then Rick continues to talk while building another portal gun. "Rick is that another portal gun?" Morty questions confused but grinning very faintly. Rick responds very sarcastically uttering the words "No, I'm building a robot...No shit I'm building another portal gun Morty!" Morty almost gets a few words in after another one of Rick's sarcastic remarks. But then Rick turns around and hands Morty his own portal gun. Mortys eyes start to gleam cause of the tears welling in his eyes. Morty studdard's but manages to get a few words out saying "M..My own P...P...Portal gun!" Rick replys "Yes Morty I gave you your own portal gun, don't take it as a sign that I care for you cause feelings physical signs of the body reacting to external stimuli. So that's all it is nothing behind it just think you should have one so you can easy come on trips from places when I need you to come with me." Morty runs up to Rick and gives him a huge hug. "Thank you Rick!" Morty's say thankfully while sniffling. Rick follows up by saying "Ok that's a long enough hug...Now let's go on an adventure! Lead the way Morty!" Morty shoots the portal gun and when he does it takes him back a little but they end up in a place called "Dimension 46" (includes gravity falls crossover) "Hey I know where we are!" Rick says excitedly "We're in Gravity Falls!" "I've been looking for this dimension forever! I knew it was a good idea giving you that portal gun! What dimension number is this?" Morty looks at the portal gun and says "46" as his voice cracks a bit. Just then Stan comes running down cause he saw the portal turn green from downstairs. Dipper then tries to follow Stan but Stan says "stay here I need you to stay up here!" When Stan gets down he sees Rick looking at all his works and says "I commend you for your work Stan. Now time for space jail!" Rick turns around and starts laughing and so does Stan while Morty stands there confused, sweating, and scared. Rick brings Stan in a hug while saying "good to see you Stan my man!" Stan looks at Rick saying "took you a while to find me...may I ask how you did it?" Rick says proudly I found it while I was choosing which dimension to show this kiddo." Rick scruffles Mortys hair. Morty then boldly says "You know what Rick! I quit! You're on your own now! Bye Grandfather see you and the family never!" Morty starts tearing up and clicks the portal gun then looks at Rick and hops into the portal and his last words before he left were "I'm never going hope!" Then the portal shuts and Morty tables to another dimension. While traveling he was balling his eyes out but also getting angry. Rick looks at Stan appalled and speechless with his jaw metaphorically on the floor. Cause scientifically that's not possible. Rick then say Well shouldn't have given him that portal gun. "What's his problem?" Stan asks Rick. Rick sighs and says "Well I think he snappted because I took credit for how he found this place and I have been looking for it for years. I guess I feel bad...Holy shit did I just have a feeling. Shit I did what's wrong with me? Feelings just the physical signs of the body reacting to external stimuli." Stan shakes his head and answers Ricks rhetorical question by saying "It's not all about science Rick we all have feelings and yes there is science behind everything but sometimes you need to ignore the fact and feel things that's what life was mostly meant for… if you're smart you'll know how to get Morty back." Rick responds "Thanks Stan I'll come back with Morty and Summer one day...For Dipper and Mabel they'll like them more than friends hopefully." "Ok...Now get out of here and get Morty!" Stan yells really loud. Rick yells "Portal gun go home...bye Stan." Rick exits and Stan walks upstairs and immediately Dipper sprints up to him and asked him what he meant when he yelled "Ok...Now get out of here and get Morty!" Stan looks at Dipper and thinks to himself should I lie… no he can help! "It was my friends Rick and Morty from another um… dimension" When stan had said dimention his voice got higher than normal. Dipper stood there in aw. Then says "Wait… Grunkle Stan? Did he also say portal gun...oh my god!" STan replays immediately saying "um well let's talk about this later I have to go do some um important stuff." "Ok...later" Dipper says a little bit overwhelmed of what just had happened. Then finally Rick appears in the garage and runs into the family room and screams "BLURRRRRRP FAMILY MEETING!" Summer and Beth sprint downstairs. Summer and Beth are both panting then Beth realize Morty's missing and Rick had a guilty smiley face with his hands behind his back while sweating profusely. Then Beth asks "Riiiiick? Wheres Morty?" Rick then pauses for a second to look at Beths angry and worried face. "Well sweetie see here's the thing so I thought it was a good idea to give Morty a portal gun today…" Beth interrupts after the first sentence and scream "WHAT THE FUCK DAD!" Rick steps back scared and frozen in horror never has he ever seen Beth that mad in his life ever. Rick then continues by saying "So, then we went on an adventure and I let Morty choose the place to go so he shot his portal gun…" "OH GOD MY BABY WHAT HAPPENED DAD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!" Beth looks so scared. Rick continues on by saying "Then we went to "Dimension 46" Summer stands there and then says "haven't you been looking for that dimension forever… isn't that where Dipper I mean the Pine live?" "Yes Summer. Wait, do you have a thing for Dipper?" Rick grins at Summer and sees she's blushing really bad. But then Beth looks at Rick and says "finish your fucken story already!" Rick continues by saying "well Stan came down when me and Morty were talking and then Stan asks who found it and I may have taken all the credit for it and Morty finally had it I guess and said I quit I'm done and left in a portal and said I'm never going back." Beth furious storms off and breaks everything in her path then Rick says "Beth wait" as he's not far behind her. Beth then jerks her body around and says "No! Rick!" "Woah sweetheart calm down ok" Rick says with a little nervous chuckle and the end of his sentence. Summer the enter the conversation by saying "Come on both of you my brother is somewhere in space maybe in trouble but emotionally unstable right now! We need to find him you two can argue later!" Rick, Beth, and Summer hop on the ship and go to space through the portal. Rick then breaks the siglent and says "If I were Morty where would I go?" Summer looks at everyone and then says "The Hero League?" Rick sadly responds "Last time we went there shit happens Morty got mad at me...basically every place I go with him i've been a dick." Beth says "Well great dad great!" Rick the jerks the ship and says excitedly "I know where he is… the one place I went with him and wasn't a dick!" Rick presses the accelerator in the ship and gets to MortyNight-Run. It was the place where he never really upset Morty. He finds Morty at Blitz and Chitz sitting next to bar area underneath the top of the bar. Morty crying his face off tears everywhere, he was literally in a puddle of his tears. Rick had a shameful look on his face. He felt like he had destroyed this kids life by dragging him on these adventures and he never had a normal life and yet Rick still took it all for granite like Morty wasn't already sacrificing so much for him like his grades, a normal life, and many other things. Rick had never realized this before but he actually felt like he wasn't lonely with Morty like Morty was his own son; in the abyss of darkness he brought light. Rick just remember the look on Morty's face when he took the credit. It was like his dog died… he was mortified. Rick walks back outside with a actual expression on his face. As Summer and Beth hope out of the spaceship the ask if they had found Morty and Rick replied "It' better if you stay he and I handle him get back in the spaceship." They both exchange a look and Beth and Summer head back to the spaceship. Rick the walks in to see Morty's face dripping wet with tears and he just sat in all the tears staring at Rick while wiping his face dry. Rick slowly approaches Morty with a very long sad face. Morty looked confused, upset, and angry. Rick had never shown emotions but he did. Rick sits right next to Morty and they both look at each other at the sametime. Rick the says "Morty I'm sorry…" Morty was shocked RIck never said sorry ever!" " I realized that you're like a son to me you mean the universe to me MOOOOOORty and I also realized that I'm lonely without you and I need you Morty." Morty started to cry again he never liked snapping especially at Rick and what Rick said to him was so meaningful to him it meant the world to Morty. He also realized that Rick found him he remembered something like this that held a special place in his memories and in his heart. Guess Rick does care Morty thought to himself. Rick after not getting a response from Morty said "I took you for granite Morty and I realized that." I'm sorry he said one again. Morty still was shocked but managed to get a few words out "T...T...Thank you R..Rick you m..m..mean the w..world to me too!" A huge smile grew on Morty's face and they both stand up from underneath the bar. Morty grabs Rick into a big hug at the waist. Rick hugs him back but then decides to back away and bend down to his height for a hug. Morty gave him the hug but was shocked because no one and no one ever bent down to give him a hug not even his parents and Rick knew that was the case also. Morty squeeze him hard in the hug and the looks up at Rick with endearing eyes and Rick kissing him on the check and Morty smiles hard. Then Morty whispers into Ricks ear saying let's go home. Then in the distance Rick sees Beth and Summer balling their eyes out even though they couldn't hear them they were so relieved and happy. But they saw Rick and Morty coming so hopped back in the spaceship. They went home but that was just the start of things happening in the Sanchez and Smith house!

Till next chapter! Will be done by next week on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they arrived at home Rick went right to the garage while Beth started dinner and Summer just went to her room and texted people. While Morty he was a different story. He went to his room and just thought about what Rick had to say and was very confuse about the whole situation. Then Rick shouted for Morty. Witch snapped Morty out of his thoughts. Morty headed to the garage and knocked on the door and Rick said "you can come in Morty!" Morty enters to see Rick pacing back and forth. Morty looked at Rick and the questioned "Are you ok Rick" Rick's head fastly picks up from looking at the ground and pacing to stopping and looking at Morty. Rick after his silence says "Morty that dimension that we went to...46 the one you went to…" "yea Rick I remember that what about it?" "Morty we need to go back there after dinner…" Rick takes a breath for a second and then hesitates to say something and then just says it; very shyly "If you want to," Morty's face froze. Rick asked him if he wanted to go on a mission that he need to go on. Morty said "wow Rick what happened? You just asked me to go on a mission and then said if you want to… what the hell Rick! Of course I want to go! Thanks for the heads up!" Just a few seconds later they see Summer open the door and she says "guy's dinner! Come now mom wants to say something to you!" Rick and Morty exchange looks and slowly walk to dinner. Then Beth said I wanted to ask you how you both are feeling cause you looked upset dad and Morty are you ok from earlier?" They both say at the same time "I feel fine." Then they both start laughing. Then it's night time and Morty falls right to sleep and so dos Rick. But the n Morty wakes up because of his night terrors and walks downstairs very quietly. He knocks on Rick's door and opens it. Rick the looks at Morty and says "night terrors?" Morty then nods his head up and down. RIck then says "come here Morty you can sleep with me again." For RIck this was unusual and same for Morty. Then right before they both passed out Rick says "we'll go on that adventure tomorrow Morty." Morty then responds bye says "yea ok, goodnight RIck love you." Rick then says before drifting off to sleep "goodnight Morty love you too" and with those word they both fall asleep gracefully. Then, the next morning Rick wakes up next to Morty still asleep. Rick then kisses Morty's forehead and goes to get coffee.


End file.
